edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Z: Return of Power Prof., Ed a Super Saiyan?!
After a year of peace Power Prof. Returns. Sarah, who has been training along with the Eds, was the first to fight Power Prof. After being nearly killed, Ed discovers this and becomes a Super Saiyan at last. Ed doesn't know how to control his power, so he becomes evil. Though he is not on the same side as Power Prof. SSJ7G can edit. Synopsis Part I: Trouble Begins The movie opens with the Eds eating jawbreakers with the kids and Corey and Drew. They have all been friends for a year now. Ed has been training Sarah and she has become almost as strong as Ed was in the last year. The Eds and Corey and Drew's power have grown ten-fold. They train everyday, but manage to spend tme with the kids afterwards. They have all mastered the Kaioken x28, even Sarah. Corey became a False Super Saiyan, Drew became an actual Super Saiyan and learned the Super Kaioken x3.thumb|300px|right "This Boysenberry Jawbreaker is delicious. It turns your tounge pale green." Edd said. "Yeah, but the Japan Flavor is the best, no question." Eddy bragged. "Hold on there, maties! Slovak Jawbreakers are best." Ed bragged as well. "I think they're all great! I've never had a jawbreaker before until this year." Corey said. "Me too. I think we should start training." Drew suggested. "But they just got here." Nazz complained. "You never know." Drew explained. "Nah! You don't know what your talking about." Eddy said. "I say we go just as a precaution." Edd agreed. "Fine, what do you think Ed?" Eddy asked. "I'm hip, baby." Ed agreed. "Sarah?" Eddy asked. "Okay." Sarah responded. They said their goodbyes to the Kids then went to the training site.thumb|300px|right They all started out with a 3 on 3 spar. They all fought very hard and better than in previous episodes. Now they could defeat the Power Prof. no sweat. Jimmy was starting to get jealous. He didn't get to play with Sarah that much anymore.thumb|300px|right "I miss Sarah, she's been hanging out with the Eds and their new friends every day now. She's gonna get hurt. She doesn't even wear here shoulder pads anymore. She will get hurt. A scrape, a scratch, a papercut, or polyester chaffing!" Jimmy said. "Don't sweat it, dude. Sarah's strong enough to fight for herself." Nazz calmed. "Then maybe I have to get to her level!" Jimmy exclaimed. He ran home and started to excercise with a montage. The song that was playing was, "Hot Rod" by División Minúscula. When he was done he went to find Sarah. Jimmy showed her that he could lift a rock that was about 13 and a half lbs. Sarah was not impressed. Then she lifted up a two ton boulder. Jimmy was amazed to see this. "How long was your montage anyway?" Sarah asked. "It was 1:20, Sarah." Jimmy answered. "Wow!" Sarah said unimpressed. "It's not my fault 'Hot Rod' is so short!" Jimmy exclaimed. "If you want to keep up with me, join us, silly!" Sarah said. "But I could get a major owie! You're gonna get hurt!" Jimmy shouted. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself, Jimmy. Maybe you should go." Sarah suggested rudely. "Fine." Jimmy agreed. Sarah and Jimmy were still friends after that, they just needed time to chill out. Sarah continued to train with his brother. Part II: Return of Power Prof. Meanwhile in Lemon Brook, it was just a peaceful morning. Just then, a new and improved Power Prof. came down from the sky and landed near the Dog Days Pet Shop. Power Prof. blew up the shop and everyone in it, including the animals. "Whoa, how did you do that? Wait, aren't you the Power Proffesor?" A random civilian asked.thumb|300px|right "Exactly!" Power Prof. replied. He then punched his hand though the civilian's gut and blew him up. Everyone in that area tried to run away but Power Prof. blew up the city with the Death Ball. "I'm on fire! AAHHH!!" Another civilian shouted in pain. The entire city turned to ash in a matter of seconds. The Power Prof. then flew to another city to destroy. Back at the training site, Drew felt the disturbance. "Guys! This doesn't look good! I sense a really strong power in Apricot Stream! I also noticed that more than 500 people were killed in Lemon Brook by that person!!" Drew shouted. "Maybe it's just a local riot." Edd suggested. "Um, no! I really doubt that a mere human could be that strong and do that much damage." Drew doubted. "Those mascot hatin', Lemon suckin'! Why'd they have to die?!" Eddy asked angrily. "Calm down, Eddy. I sense the people in Apricot Stream are gone. Whoever that is could be here today or tommorrow. We all need to step lively and keep our eyes peeled. Tell everyone to hide and keep their energy low. He might just passover us and go on to the next city." Corey planned. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well don't just stand there spread the word, dammit!!" Corey explained. They went all over the city to tell people to hide their energy. Edd and Eddy went to the mayor.thumb|300px|right "Um, no! No! No way! You were those guys who defeated Proffesor Untonium! I'm not hiding my energy!" The Mayor protested. "But we'll all be killed! We need you to hide your energy already!" Edd exclaimed. "I'm not hiding my energy for a spineless two-faced catfish!" The mayor protested. "Fine you can die! We are needing better mayor. Let's go Double D!" Eddy shouted. They both flew to the kids to tell them the news. "Let me guess, the some guy wants to destroy us?" Kevin guessed. "Wow, you read me like a map!" Eddy said amazed. "The strong Edboy and youth told us before you." Rolf said. "Yeah, they beat you to it." Nazz elaborated. "Well go on. Hide your energy." Eddy said. Ed, Sarah, Corey and Drew then came back. "All we managed to get everyone except the mayor. No matter how many times we told him, no results." Corey said. "Yeah, same here." Eddy said. They all hid there energy and stayed inside Kevin's basement with the lights off. They left cameras all around Peach Creek to watch the culprit. "That guy looks familiar! Oh, crap! It's Power Prof.!!!" Drew exclaimed.thumb|300px|right "Drew, be quiet!" Corey whispered loudly. "I know but I'm so angry!" He whispered angrily. Power Prof. then left to rest for two weeks for his energy to fully restore. "Okay, he left. Like I said before, step lively and keep your eyes peeled." Core said. "What are you guys gonna do?" Kevin asked. "Train and hope for the best." Drew replied. Part III: Super Saiyan Struggle "Sarah, you have to stay away from this guy. He's too strong for you, even too strong for me. You can't fight." Ed said dead serious. "But I want to help. I'm strong enough to help." Sarah said. "It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you, not again." Ed said. "Fine, but I won't be enjoying this." Sarah said. The Eds, Corey and Drew continued to train even harder with a free-for-all. Sarah went to Jimmy's house to apologize for her behavior. "I forgive you, but I would also like to apologize too." Jimmy admitted. "I accept yours too." Sarah agreed. They went for a walk to the playground. They saw the Power Prof. meditating there on the slide. "Jimmy run! Now!" Sarah warned. She went to fight, disregarding what Ed had said. "Another one bites the dust, it seems. I have a very busy schedule, as you can see. I'll see if I can squeeze you in." The Power Prof. said. Sarah threw many ki blasts at him, but the Power Prof. dodged them all no sweat. Then she tried to fight him head-on. Power Prof. grew bored. He punched her in the stomach and the face multiple times. Then he threw a very large ki blast at her. He didn't make it that strong to kill her, just really harm her. "I hope you really enjoyed that. Think of that as a small preview of what will happen in 12 days." The Power Prof. warned. Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Ed was looking for Sarah. "Oh Eddy, have you seen Sarah?" Ed asked. "Whaddo' I look like? Her keeper?" Eddy questioned, "She was with Jimmy." "Thanks." Ed said. Ed saw Jimmy at his house. He looked depressed. "Jimmy, is Sarah in there?" He asked. "Ed, you might wanna sit down for this." Jimmy explained the whole thing to Ed as the horrorous thoughts went through his head. "Where's the Power Proffesor? Is Sarah okay? Is she dead? Will she live to see tommorrow?" Ed then went to the playground. He saw the equipment broken and/or gone. Then he saw Sarah on the ground. She was just unconcious. He was really angry. Just then his hair grew, became gold and spikey. His power grew one hundred-fold. He flew Sarah to a place safe, his chicken infested armchair. The power Ed was feeling was great, but too much for him to control. "Eddy, do you know the whereabouts of Ed?" Edd asked. "Again, whaddo' I look like? His keeper?" Eddy questioned, "Beats me. He went to see Jimmy." Eddy replied. Double D flew to where Jimmy was. He had no idea. He went to see Corey and then Drew, but no results. "Sorry, Double D, but we've barely seen him at all today." Drew responded, "Maybe you should check the Fermented Cane Outlet, or as you say, the Candy Store. You could also check the park or his house." Drew continued. "Alright. Be seeing you." Double D said as he flew away. He checked the Candy Store, he wasn't there. He wasn't at the park either. He was in his bedroom by Sarah's side. "Ed! Is that you?" Double D asked. Ed just stood up and turned around. "What in Sam Hill happened to your hair? And I don't like that look in your eye!" Double D exclaimed. "I think you mean 'What in Matt Hill happened'." Ed corrected. He took Ed outside to fight, but Ed wo the battle in a few seconds. Eddy then showed up and did the Kaioken x30. It helped but it was not enough. So he tried the Kaioken x34. Eddy knew it might really harm his body but it was worth it. Eddy managed to weaken Ed a little. They to find Corey and Drew to ask them if they knew what was happening. "How did this happen?!" Corey asked angrily. "What is it?" Double D asked. "I know exactly. Ed became a Super Saiyan. I know this because I have become one too." Drew said as he went super, "I was evil too for a while too, but I over came it. That was because I'm very strong. Ed isn't that strong. If you are strong enough you can control the power. He has to sort this out himself." Drew explained.thumb|300px|right "But how?" Eddy questioned. "That's what he has to figure out." Drew responded. "This very bad, especially since Ed is on the same side as Power Prof. And his power is growing exponentially." Edd said. Just then Goku appeared by using instant transmission. Part IV: Spirit Bomb Training "Maybe you guys need help. Yo!" Goku greeted. "Goku, you have returned!" Eddy cheered. "I'm standing right here, aren't I? Anywho, I've come to help. But first, I need a favor." Goku said. The kids were watching silently and stunned to see Goku eat too fast. "Wow! Drew, thanks for cooking! I'm good now! It wasn't as good as the last meal I had, but it doesn't matter that you can't cook very well." Goku said. "Grrr! Why you no good pile of sh_" Drew was interupted. "Shush! Anyway do you know any moves that could help?" Corey asked. "Well, there is one attack that could defeat Power Prof., it isn't always strong enough, but it gets the job done most of the time." Goku explained.thumb|300px|right "Well, what then?!" Eddy demanded. "Easy! It's the Spirit Bomb. I'm gonna teach it" Goku replied. "Alright!" They all cheered. "Look out, Power Prof., 'cause you're going down!" Eddy exclaimed. "Just remember that Ed is our friend, Eddy. When do we start?" Edd asked. "To keep a leg up, I'd say in one hour." Goku suggested. "Why one hour?" "Because, I need to make room for dinner! Heh heh!" Goku joked as he stuffed more food in. After one hour, Goku took the kids outside to train. First they started with a spar. Then Goku found the one that he thought would be the most succesful using the move. "It's me, right? You're too kind, Goku." Eddy congratulated himself. "Actually, I was thinking, Double D. Besides, Ed he is the most pure hearted and humble. He is also very smart." Goku explained. "Heck no!" Eddy exclaimed. "Eddy, calm yourself. Goku might teach it to you when this is all over." Corey reasured him. "Don't be so sure, the user has too have a pure heart. You're a good guy, but your heart isn't pure enough. Later, on the training site Corey, Drew and Eddy were watching Double D learn the Spirit Bomb. "Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet." Goku explained. "What?! You could have mentioned that before!" Double D complained. "Well, to use the Fusion Spirit Bomb, you must have a pure heart so that you can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill you. But, your pretty pure, Double D." Goku reasured. "Good to know... Alright, I need the energy, from the trees, the birds, and the sun. Lend me some of your energy! Mmmm!" Double collected energy. "Good, good. Turn the engery into a ball." "Ha! Hey, this feels great!" Double D exclaimed. "Wow, alright when I throw this boulder, throw the bomb at it. It is important that you hit it." Goku explained. "(Gulp) Here goes! Ha!" He screamed. The bomb hit boulder directly and made an explosion with many sparks. "Cool!" Eddy said. "Now we need a plan. Eddy, were gonna pratice on you, you be the Power Prof." Drew instructed. "So, Sockhead has to hit me with the spirit bomb?" Eddy asked. "No just a rock of some sort. Corey and I will charge at Power Prof. from the East. Eddy and Goku will attack from the west. And while were attacking, Double D will fire up a Spirit Bomb. And bam! Power Prof. is either dead or weakened. If weakened, we can take him head on." Drew explained. "So I get to make this look as real as possible?" Eddy asked. "Yeah. We need to be as ready as possible." Corey answered. "Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed. Meanwhile... "Is this really my life? Is this how my story, ends? Being in this body, seems like a battle that I cannot win. Maybe I should lay my head down slow. And sleep until it's all over. Is this the end, of the hero boy named Ed?" Ed questioned. "I think I can help you." The Power Prof. suggested. "HECK NO! DARNIT NO!" Ed exclaimed angrily. "I was the one who did this to Sarah. I can get her back to normal." He said. "How?" Ed asked. Soundtrack *Ed, Edd n Eddy Z Intro - SSJ5G/SSJ7G (One and the same) *Witty Fellow - Spongebob Squarepants *Tip Top Shape - Bruce Faulconer *Hot Rod - División Minúscula *Twist of Fate - Bruce Faulconer *Flight in the Dark Side - Bruce Faulconer *Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2 *Move Forward Fearlessly - Bruce Faulconer * Trivia *This is the first time Ed swears. *Ed and Edd make a reference to the real world, when Ed saves Edd from the Power Prof., he says words from the song "Not Afraid" by Eminem which Eddy points out. *Ed breaks the fourth wall when he mentions his voice actor. *Drew revealed that he had trouble controling his powers when he first became a Super Saiyan as well, but he over came it.. *Corey doesn't have a tail in the movie because it was removed when he turned into an Oozaru. *There is another reference to the real world when Jimmy has an excercising montage. Sarah asks how long his montage was. Then Jimmy said the song was only 1:20 and it wasn't his fault that "Hot Rod" by División Minúscula was so short. *Dog Days Pet Shop is a reference to the author's username, DogDays124. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Show Episodes Category:Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z Crossovers